


Asahi x Reader

by percxve



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Asahi, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percxve/pseuds/percxve
Summary: Once you arrive at his place, he turns to you and takes his hair out of the bun he normally has it in and smirks.Asahi:”You know why I brought you here don’t you baby?”
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Asahi x Reader

You looked around the food court for Asahi since you had a date at the mall that day. You look around more and decide to sit and wait. Asahi then comes running up behind you and hugs you out of breath.  
Asahi: “I’m so sorry Y/N, I couldn’t find my shoes. I tried to get here as fast as I could”   
He kisses your cheek and puts his head on your shoulder.  
Asahi: “Can you forgive me.”  
Y/N: “Hmmmm, maybe if you buy me a soft pretzel, I’ll think about it.”  
You both laugh and you kiss him on the cheek. You stand up taking his hand in yours and walk into one of your favorite stores. He stands behind you nervously as you browse through the items when you turn to look at him and notice he’s uncomfortable.  
Y/N: “What's wrong Asahi?”  
Asahi looks down at you with a nervous smile  
Asahi: “I guess I look pretty scary, I’m getting weird stares”  
He laughs it off as you look around and notice that some store associates and customers are staring at him. You had to admit his height was pretty shocking when you first met him, but then you found out he’s actually a very kind and gentle guy.   
You take both of his hands into yours and look up at him with a warm smile.  
Y/N:”I don’t think you’re scary.”  
Asahi blushes and gets flustered. He loves your reassurance. It makes him very happy.  
Asahi:” I guess the stares don’t matter much as long as you don’t think I’m scary.”   
His face returns to its normal shade and he pulls you in for a tight hug. You decide on a few shirts to try on, and you ask an associate to open a fitting room. Asahi sits in a nearby chair and waits for you patiently.  
You come out with a big smile on your face and turn to look at Asahi.  
Y/N:”I love this shirt so much. What do you think?”  
Asahi looks at you warmly. He’s very happy that you found something you like so much. He actually thinks your reaction is quite adorable.  
Asahi:”I think you”  
You smile and go to the counter to pay for them. As you’re about to hand the cashier the money Asahi stops you and pays for you instead. Once you leave the store you turn and look up at him.  
Y/N:”Why did you pay for me Asahi.”  
Asahi:”Well you looked so happy in it. I wanted to buy it for you.”  
You smiled and hugged him tight, and held his hand as you walked around the mall looking in various stores. You both enjoyed seeing what each store sold. You both decided to end your date by grabbing a bite at the food court. While you're finishing up your hamburger, Asahi looks up at you.  
Asahi:” Hey Y/N, would you maybe wanna come over to my place after this?”  
Y/N: “Oooo I’d love to”  
Asahi expressed a triumphant smile and you both finished your food. You both walked to his car and he opened the door for you like the sweet gentleman that he is.   
Once you arrive at his place, he turns to you and takes his hair out of the bun he normally has it in and smirks.   
Asahi:”You know why I brought you here don’t you baby?”  
You were shocked but not entirely surprised. Asahi happens to be turned on by things he finds cute, and today you were what he found cute.   
Y/N:”I know why”   
Your face became a bit red with anticipation as you removed the top layer of your clothes, only remaining in your underwear. Asahi only in his jeans.  
Asahi:” Also I have something I need to say to you before we begin…”  
You look at him perplexed. What could he possibly mean? Then you recall a memory from the week before and you knew what he was talking about.  
Asahi:”I heard you talking to one of your friends in the hall the other day, and you know what I heard?”  
He moved closer to you standing over you and as you were just about to look down embarrassed he lifted your chin to look back at him.  
Asahi:”I heard you say that you wished I was more rough and dominant in the bedroom. I love my baby, so I’m gonna give you what you want today”  
As he spoke he moved his mouth closer and closer to your ear until he was speaking his breathy whispers directly into it.  
Asahi:” You can always tell me to stop if it’s too much for you ok baby?”  
Y/N:”Yes I do”  
Asahi:”Ok then let's get started.”  
He kissed your patiently waiting lips and cupped your face before taking a handful of your head pulling your head back so he could lean in deeper. He slowly started to intertwine his tongue with yours and put his large hands on your shoulders. He slowly guides you to sit on your knees and pets your head.  
Asahi:”You look so adorable on your knees. I wanna see this more often.”  
A shiver goes up your spine just from those words. His eyes looking down at you so lustfully was really making you excited. You were eye level with the large bulge in his pants. Even looking at it made you feel butterflies.  
Asahi:”Go ahead and take it out for me will you pumpkin?”  
Your face became red and you took it out. It was throbbing in your hands and feeling the weight of it shocked you. It’s heat let you know that Asahi was very turned on. Asahi snapped to get you out of your daze.  
Asahi:”What are you waiting for? Suck on it.”  
You licked the tip of it and Asahi’s sensitive body reacted by letting out a small grunt. You took that as encouragement that you were doing a good job. You took it into your mouth and sucked on it softly. When suddenly Asahi started pushing your head down and you started to gag a bit but you got used to it. You looked up at him and he was grinding his teeth from the strong pleasure he was feeling being down your throat. You started to suck on it softly and Asahi threw his head back and grabbed a fistful of your hair. You looked up at him still sucking but confused until he started thrusting in your mouth.   
Asahi:”F-fuck that feels so fucking good pumpkin.”  
You gagged and whimpered as his dick repeatedly hit the back of your throat. You could feel him throbbing against all the sides of your mouth. His hair was swaying on his shoulders with each thrust he took into your mouth as he started not being able to contain his facial expressions any longer. His grunts were turning into moans as he took one final thrust as deep as he could into your throat. He looked down at you almost ready to burst.  
Asahi:”C-can I?”  
You nod your head and as soon as you give him that signal he cums down your throat. You swallow and look up at him almost out of breath with your hair a mess from him grabbing it so hard.   
Asahi:” You look so cute down there, all messed up from me destroying your throat. Almost makes me wanna do it again but I know you’re tired pumpkin.”  
He picks you up and lays you on top of him to cuddle. His warm arms wrapped around your body and you snuggled your head into his chest. He kissed your head and rubbed your back with his large hands.  
Asahi:”You did great today pumpkin.”  
His reassurance caused your face to flush red and you looked up at him.  
Y/N:”Thank you.”  
You smiled and snuggled your head back into his chest. He takes the jacket he had taken off and put on the bed and layed it over you and pulled up the blanket as you slowly fell asleep on his chest.


End file.
